Doubted
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Axel tells Larxene what he has seen, and that makes the Nymph doubt his best friend's notions. Could there be something going on between Marluxia and Vexen? MARLAR oneshot.


Marluxia x Larxene 1112 / Doubted

Warnings: Slight cursing, and grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios/Disney respectively. I own nothing but this story.

A/N: Happy MarLar day! (the eleventh of December, and hey! It's 11/12/13!) This was one of the most annoying oneshot to write. No kidding. I truly like MarLar but this wasn't really my piece of cake.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Heartless, gotta love them. I smirked, filling in my mission report. I've slew, fried, butchered, killed, and destroyed so many of them I couldn't keep up with them anymore. Yes, I had been returned from my mission in Agrabah a while ago. Defeat Heartless, they say. It won't take long they say.

I bit the pencil. Fuck this.

"Hey, Larx!"

I raised my gaze from the half-blank report. "What now, Axel?" I asked. Couldn't he see I was busy? Well, quite busy. Not very busy. Fine! I just didn't like talking to him at the moment.

Axel scratched his cheek. "You're on good terms with the flower boy?" he asked, making me raise a brow. What kind of question that was?

"I am", I said simply. The red-head smirked awkwardly.

"You're dating, right?"

"Not really", I mumbled. Yes, I enjoyed the Assassin's company a lot, and I guess if I would have a heart I could date him. But right now we were just friends, very good friends to be exact. Just very good friends… I sighed. "What's your point?"

"I saw Marluxia talking on the other day", Axel started.

"And?"

"And I guess he was hitting on Vexen."

If I would've been drinking something I'd choked. "What…?" I snorted. Did I really catch that? Did he just say Marluxia was _hitting on _him? That was completely ridiculous!

"I just thought you wanted to know", the Flurry said, shrugging. "I mean I've completely nothing against them as a couple since I've got my sight already set on Roxas so…"

I frowned. "Thanks, Axel. I've heard enough", I said, standing up. I wasn't interested in hearing about the flaming queer's intentions about the Keyblade kid. But what he had said about Marluxia… That couldn't be true. I couldn't believe it.

Marluxia was hitting on Vexen? Never!

Marluxia wasn't gay.

Or was he?

The horrible suspicion struck me. What _if _Marluxia really was gay, and that's why he hasn't noticed me flirting to him? Because he have been thinking _guys_ like Axel, and Zexion… and Vexen! Oh shit, this has to be why he had really kept ignoring me after his mission with the Academic.

I walked through the corridor, almost having a mental breakdown. He hasn't paid attention on me and my female features because he likes goddamn men! This was worst thing that could ever happen to me. Even worse than dying would be, I was sure of it. I clenched my fists.

I had to ask Marluxia himself. This couldn't continue like that. I can never rest in peace if I don't know the truth!

The Assassin was in the lounge. It was much quieter place than the Grey Area, just perfect to hang around without disturbance. But he wasn't alone. Vexen was there with him but he left as soon as I appeared. I gritted my teeth. There was something going on between those two. The way they had glanced one another…

Marluxia smiled when he saw me coming closer. Oh, how I liked his way to smile. His smile was simply gorgeous. I liked how he smiled to me.

"Finished your mission already?" Marluxia hummed a wide grin on his face.

"I just got back about half an hour ago", I mumbled. It was now or never. I needed to know. "Marluxia, can I ask you a question?"

The Assassin nodded, confused. "Go ahead."

I took a deep breath. "Are you gay?" I asked rather quickly but it was clear that had caught my question. He looked surprised, almost shocked.

"Larxene! I'm surprised at you!" he stated, staring at me. There was a short silence. "No, I'm not gay. What makes you think so?" He looked at me, waiting for the answer.

I sighed. "Well you kind of look like it… And act like it", I muttered, not able to look straight at him. I was lying to him. This was all because Axel had told me things. I was so ashamed. "Your hair is pink, and you control flowers…" Shut up now, Larxene.

Marluxia laughed with constraint. "I should be offended", he snorted. "I thought you knew me better than that."

He sounded so disappointed in me that I felt a sting of quilt in my nonexistent heart. "I just…" I had hurt him. "It's just…"

"No. Don't say anything", Marluxia groaned, standing up to leave me alone. "I'm done."

"Marluxia..."

"I don't want to hear", the Assassin hissed, shooting me with a glare.

He left the lounge, leaving me completely alone with my now doubtless thoughts. Marluxia wasn't gay. And now he was so mad at me. I had never angered him before. We had been friends from my first week in the Organization and he had never looked at me like that. He had been right. I should have known better. I'm a horrible friend. He wasn't gay, but he didn't like me either. Not anymore at least.

I took my time, trying to get my thoughts in order. But I had made my decision: I would try to talk to Marluxia, whether he wants to or not. I had to try to save what I could from our friendship. Maybe he could forgive me.

I knocked the Assassin's room's door. He came to open it but looked rather annoyed to notice it was just me. "What do you want, Larxene?" he asked.

"I'm sorry", I pleaded, afraid that I was going to cry. "Marluxia, you're my only friend. Please, listen to me." Listen to me. I like you so much, do you understand?

He sighed deeply. "I'm listening."

"I just had to ask", I said quietly. "It's because of Axel said…"

"Said what?" Marluxia asked; his tone was different now. It made my hopes rise up.

"He said you were hitting on Vexen", I told. "And I… I was…"

"You were jealous?" Marluxia smiled.

I nodded. "Yes…" That's what I was. "Because I like you… A lot." It sounded so stupid to say it out loud like that. And now utterly sure Marluxia would start laughing at me. But he didn't. Instead he pulled me into a warm, friendly hug. No, not friendly but…

"I like you, too", he whispered, massaging my back. "And you thought I was gay."

I hesitatingly curled my arms around Marluxia. "It was Axel's fault…" The pyro had sowed the seeds of doubt in mind. He had made me suspect my best friend.

"Maybe I should kick his butt", Marluxia growled.

"So you weren't hitting on Vexen…?" I asked. I was unsure will he get mad at me again.

"No", Marluxia said reassuringly. "I would never sink that low. I had just teased him a little. Nothing more serious than that."

I closed my eyes, pressing my head on Marluxia's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

He petted my hair and hummed. "Hush… It's okay. There's nothing to doubt about. And I've got a surprise for you."

I blinked. "For me?"

"Vexen helped me", Marluxia told. I flushed. That could explain why Axel had seen them together. I've been such a fool! "Want to see it already?" the Assassin asked sweetly.

I looked into his sky blue eyes as he smiled to me.

"It would be… my pleasure."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hooray for rushed endings! Yup, that was my Marxene fic. Rate and review? Oh, and tomorrow's (well, not tomorrow's since it's LarLar day.) oneshot will probably be the last of my Larxene oneshot series. See yah guys later!

UPDATE 17.12.: Because of sudden events my Roxene fic will not be published. I apologize.


End file.
